sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Smol Ant
Smol Ant is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Smol Ant was created by the secret "Pet Project", an experiment by AnthonyM to make the perfect pet. With the use of a potato, a lock of the Guardian's hair, and shards of Creativium and Destructivium, Smol Ant was born thanks to a magic spell. Three months after its birth, it manifested a strange ability thanks to its connection to astral matter; the ability to duplicate itself at will. With this ability under its belt, it seems to take a mischevious liking to making lots of clones. Smol Ant's Big Quest After all of the other Fighters in the multiverse are seemingly captured, Smol Ant is the only one left who could actually free them and defeat the influx of baddies that show up in Sketchia. Alongside TEC-K, he and his clones ready to take on the rising swarm of enemies. AnthonyM, after being freed, tells his pet that someone mysteriously shrunk him and placed him in a small cage while he was asleep... and that the same probably happened to everyone else. After all the Fighters are freed, the squad takes the fight to Almafur and Zemadonis, who are revealed to be the culprits behind the shrinking incident, and challenge them to a fight. The two try to shrink Smol Ant, but he thinks quickly and reflects the device back at the two phantoms. DLC- Otherworldly Allies Many of the allies take a liking to the Smol Ants. Some of them even keep one as a pet themselves. Personality Positive Traits * Loves to cuddle and hug. * Has just as much fighting spirit as the Sketchian he came from. * Likes to make people smile. Negative Traits * Lazy most of the time. * Is particularly enraged by Rollyins. * Can end up flooding a room with smols if hopped up on sugar. Powers and Abilities * Can harness Creativium and Destructivium. * Has blade-forming hair, like AnthonyM. * Can eat anything without producing waste. * PASSIVE: Cute Charm (Enemies may be inflicted with the Charm status upon noticing Smol Ant.) * HYPER MODE: Mini Mayhem (Smol Ant produces a tidal wave of clones, dealing massive damage to one target, as well as splash damage to nearby targets.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * ???: Torso Shell * ???: Arm Shells * ???: Hind Shell Physical Appearance Smol Ant resembles a potato in shape, but has the same spiky hairstyle as AnthonyM. His torso shell resembles AnthonyM's Arcanus Tee, but only has an orange heart on its belly. The arm shells resemble the Guardian Gauntlets, and the hind legs and backside are covered up by a stretchy hind shell. Trivia * Smol Ant was originally a joke character, made due to friends possessing "smol" characters of their own; he essentially became so well-loved that he (and his three backup fighters) are a part of the Multiverse roster. ** He follows the same "smol" style; round and small body, four nubs for legs. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Light Element Category:Dark Element